Sindy's Comet II: Meanwhile
Sindy's Comet II: Meanwhile is an episode of the NickTV series The Adventures of Freddy and Peck. Plot Otis takes Abby and Bessy out for a wild night. Script (Inside the barnyard, Abby and Bessy are relaxing) Abby: "Hey Bessy. Isn't it great that we have the whole barn to ourselves tonight?" Bessy: "Yeah, when Peck and all his friends agree to take the kids to see Sindy's Comet, we get to have some peace and quiet." Otis: "Yeah, isn't it nice?" Bessy: "Except for one, unfortunately." Abby: "Otis, what are you doing here? I thought you went with Peck and his friends." Otis: "I thought I'd keep you company, Abby." Abby: "That's pretty nice of you." Bessy: (sarcastically) "Yeah, real nice." Otis: "So, you two have any plans for the big comet night?" Bessy: "The only plan I have is sitting here relaxing." Abby: "No. We don't really have any plans." Otis: "Last Sindy's Comet night, which was twenty-five years ago, me and my friends use to go out, have some fun and hang out during Sindy's Comet instead of just sitting around being boring. I mean, no offense Abby." Abby: "What are you trying to say, Otis?" Otis: "All I'm saying is we should let loose tonight and have some big fun! So, what do you say? Are you in?" Abby: "Okay! I'm in!" Otis: "Good, then let's go!" Abby: "Hey Bessy. You wanna come with us?" Otis: "What? Why you want Bessy to come with us? She'll cramp our style!" Abby: "She's our friend, Otis." Otis: "Easy for you to say! She's your friend, and I don't get why you're even friends with her!" Bessy: "No thanks. You two go on. While you're gone, I'll have the whole barn to myself." Otis: "She said no, now let's go!" Abby: "Aw, come on, Bessy. You could loosen up too. Why don't you join us. Please?" (Bessy looks at Abby and then she rolls her eyes) Bessy: (reluctantly) "Okay, if you say so. So much for relaxation." (She gets off her chair and leave the barn with Otis and Abby. They all go outside as Otis start to look for something) Abby: "You know, I bet Freddy, Peck, Pig, Pip and the kids are all having fun hiking." Otis: "Not as much fun as we're gonna have." Abby: "Hey Otis, what you're looking for?" Otis: "Hold on, guys. Aha! Here it is." (Otis comes holding a longboard) Abby: "You have a skateboard?" Otis: "Not just a skateboard. A longboard. We can all fit on here." (Otis and Abby get on the longboard) Abby: "Hey, you're getting on, Bessy?" (Bessy rolls her eyes and get on the longboard) Otis: "Time to get wild!" (He puts his feet on the ground and pushes the longboard and it starts moving, and he put his feet on the board. The three bovines, Otis, Abby and Bessy tandemly ride the longboard through the fields and then the cornfields) Otis: "Isn't this fun?" Abby: "I'm having fun!" Bessy: "Yeah, sure. Whatever." (The three bovines continue flying through a hill and then ride down said hill) Otis, Abby and Bessy: "Whooooooaaaaaaa!!!!!" (They ride through bushes) Otis: "Isn't this great?" Bessy: "It isn't gonna be great when we hit that tree!" (Otis sees the tree and they ride the past the tree) Abby: "Phew! That was close." (The three bovines continue flying on the longboard. Then they all ride up and down the hills like a half-pipe) Otis, Abby and Bessy: "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Otis: "This is awesome! You know, this reminds me of hill surfing." Abby: "Otis! Look out! There's a big rock on the ground!" Otis: "Uh-oh!" (They hit the rock and fly through the moon, ala E.T., then ride the longboard through the sky, and they fly down to the ground) Otis, Abby and Bessy: "Whoa!" (They land to the ground and continue riding the longboard tandemly and ride it to the city) Bessy: "Hey Dum-Dum, we need to stop." Abby: "Yeah, Otis. I think you gone too far with this. Besides, it's not safe to be out in the city without our disguises." Otis: "Don't worry. It's actually kinda safe to be out here in the night, since people are at home in bed." (Otis, Abby and Bessy continue tandem riding the longboard through the city. They ride up an open manhole and fly to the sky) Otis, Abby and Bessy: "Whoa!" (They fly down to the ground, tandemly riding the longboard in a much faster pace) Otis, Abby and Bessy: "Whooooaaaaaa!!!!!" (Otis stops the longboard, and gets off) Otis: "That was awesome! What did you think, Abby?" Abby: "That was actually fun. What did you think, Bessy?" Bessy: "Whatever." Otis: "That was pretty wild. So, you wanna go to a diner?" (Scene wipes to the right, at the diner, Otis, Abby and Bessy (in human disguise) eating fries and drinking milkshakes) Otis: "Isn't this great? I'm reliving the Sally's Comet night from twenty five years with you." Abby: "Why sure, Otis." Waiter: "Hey, would you like anything else?" Otis: "Nope." (Whispers) "Psst. Watch this." (Otis writes a fake love letter as a prank for the waiter) Otis: (chuckling) "Hey waiter, here's a little something from a certain someone." Abby: "Otis, you're pranking that waiter?" Otis: "Yes. Yes I am." Waiter: (reading) "Dear waiter, you are the most precious thing in the whole word. Your eyes are pretty, your mouth is beautiful when you smile, you are the gorgeous thing ever. Signed, your secret admirer." (Otis continues giggling as the waiter gasps) Waiter: "Secret admirer?! Who could it be?" Otis: "I think I know who your secret admirer is." (He points at an elderly man sitting at a table and the waiter gasps in excitement, believing he is her secret admirer) Waiter: "My secret admirer! Yoo-hoo!" (She runs to the elderly man) Waiter: "Are you my secret admirer?" Elderly Man: "Eh?" Waiter: "I knew it! You're so cute!" Elderly Man: "Eh?" (Otis starts laughing) Otis: "That was great!" Abby: (giggling) "I have to admit, that was kinda funny." Bessy: "Okay, I'm ready to go now." (TBA) Trivia *Freddy and Peck are absent in this episode. *This episode is similar to the Harvey Beaks episode "Comet Night!" *This episode took place during the same time with its' paired episode though while this one is focused on the three bovines, Otis, Abby and Bessy, the other one revolves around Freddy and Peck. *The hill were Otis, Abby and Bessy tandem riding on the longboard at is the same hill from the "Hill Surfing" scene from the 2006 movie Barnyard. *Error: Whenever Otis says "Whoa" or any other sound when tandem skateboarding with Abby and Bessy, he wasn't voiced by Chris Hardwick. He was voiced by Tino Insana by accident, which is why Otis was sounding completely a lot like Pig. **This is the first voice swap of the series.